


Baggins' Chocolates, Restaurant and Café

by Bead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From cup-of-hot-coffee's Tumblr AU suggestion list:  Jobs, General "Why does this cost ten dollars it is an OUTRAGE" AU"</p><p>Baggins' Chocolates is based on<a href="http://www.burdickchocolate.com"></a> Burdick's Chocolates in Walpole, N.H., which, omg.  If you have a chance, <i>go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggins' Chocolates, Restaurant and Café

~~~~~

 

Bilbo was just putting the finishing touches the second display case for the evening, trying to get a head start on the next day, when the shop bell, signaling a new customer, rang. He did his best not to sigh, but took a deep breath and summoned his best professional cheer. 

One look at his new customer, and he nearly dropped the curved glass display door right on his hand, but caught it before it did him or the chocolates any damage. 

“Good evening!” Bilbo said with somewhat nervous cordiality (he always did hate looking the fool in front of others) “Welcome to Baggins’ Chocolate & Café. Is there something I might help you with?” 

His customer, who Bilbo was doing his best not to stare at, gave him a grave, awkward nod and murmured, “Perhaps.” 

_Perhaps._ One did not come to a chocolatier/restaurant/café in the middle of the sleepy village of Hobbiton at half five on a Tuesday evening for _perhaps_. You had arrived on the wrong day for dinner - the fine dining portion of Baggins’ was strictly Wednesday thru Sunday - or were there for Impression Chocolates. 

Bilbo let his customer wander, doing this bit of busy work or that, and noodled a bit on a bit of paper some ideas for a new dessert. Eventually Tall & Dark Customer fetched up against the counter, a large box of Baggins’ Signature Chocolates in hand. Bilbo sighed, always pleased at the look of the green and chocolate brown striped box. 

“Oh lovely,” Bilbo said. “Excellent choice. And we just made these up this weekend.” He touched the shimmering bow on the box, the perfect shade to conjure up changing leaves. “For the first of autumn.” 

“Oh. That’s. That’s a nice touch,” his handsome customer murmured and gave Bilbo a nod. “It’s a lovely shop. I was told it was something special but….” He cast an eye around the shop and then caught Bilbo’s gaze and……

Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear, and gracious goodness. Bilbo’s stomach swooped and he flushed to his toes, as he looked into the warmest, bluest eyes, and finally looked, _really_ looked at the man, dark hair flowing over powerful shoulders, a stern, beautiful face, and smallest curve of a smile, almost hidden by the strong lines of his beard. He looked back at Bilbo and swallowed hard, causing Bilbo to flush again, and his smile quirked upward. 

Then an awful thing happened. The man’s (interested?) expression faltered, shuttered, and he said, “I…I should.” He nodded mutely at his selection.

“Yes, right, of course…” Bilbo flustered, reaching for a bag and beginning to ring up the sale. “That’s £25,” please. Would you like a card? I’m assuming this is a gift.”

“Yes, um…wait.” Dark brows lowered into a scowl. “Twenty five pounds for a box of chocolates?” 

Bilbo raised his eyebrows and gestured around his shop, and let his hand glide past the plaque of his his Three. Michalen Star. Rating. The customer swallowed again, clearly pushing his temper away, took a deep breath and said gruffly, “My apologies, I just….

He held up a hand, and the customer fell silent under Bilbo’s glare. Impulsively, Bilbo opened the display case, took out a pavé, and growled. “Try.” 

Eyes wide and cheeks flushed, the man leaned forward and - in a move Bilbo was not expecting - closed his mouth around the chocolate, his lips brushing Bilbo’s fingers. 

He watched in triumph as the customer’s long black lashes fluttered against his cheeks, and clutched at the counter in the next moment when he made a soft, clear moan of pleasure as he savored the sweet. Bilbo had seen reactions to his chocolates, his food, like this before, but sweet cream, he’d never wanted to moan in return.

“Oh. Oh god, that was…” He made another noise and Bilbo wanted to cry a little or propose. He locked his knees. "What is in this?” 

“Hazelnuts, dark chocolate, accented by cognac and a touch of saffron,” Bilbo replied, slightly breathless. “And years of study, trial and error.” 

The man shot him a look of apology. “Point taken.” He looked at Bilbo again, clearly chasing the remaining taste of the sweet in his mouth. “The dark chocolate. People normally put hazelnuts with milk, and…” 

“Too light, too sweet.”

“Yes.” 

They shared a smile of understanding. The man nodded decisively, a playful gleam in his eye. “I’ll take the lot.” 

Bilbo slid his previous choice forward to put into a bag and inclined his head graciously. “I thought you might.”

“No, I mean the lot of *that*” He pointed to the tray of pavé glacé. 

“You sure you just want £50 of just one chocolate?” 

He got another deep, breath-catching glance. “I suppose I could try more. But I should leave soon. Dinner…with my sister.” He cast a glance at the dining room. “I’m now wishing we were dining here.” 

“Then come tomorrow,” Bilbo said quietly, breathing slow and deep. 

The moment stretched out long and golden, and he knew what the man was going to say before he opened his mouth, but the unexpected low, almost rasping note in his voice made him shiver. “I think I’d rather come alone, tomorrow.” 

Bilbo plucked six pavé glacé out of the case, tucked them in a box and popped them in the bag. “To tide you over then,” he said, mouth pursed to laugh as they exchanged money and chocolates. “Come at nine, if you don’t mind eating late. Service ends then and I can make something for you myself.” 

The man ducked his head and flashed a smile at the floor, then up at Bilbo,who was extremely proud he did not whimper. “If it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Oh,” Bilbo said in his own low voice. “I think it’s going to be the best sort of trouble.” 

For his trouble, Bilbo got a flushed, sparkling smile and a bark of a laugh. “Reservation for one, then. 9 PM.” 

“Name?” 

His smile turned into something lovely and rather private. “Oakenshield.” 

“I’ll make a note of it.” 

“And I’ll be dining with…” 

“Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins." Impulsively, he bowed slightly. "At your service.” 

Thorin extended his hand and Bilbo found himself taking it, stuck in one of those slow breathless moments again. 

“Thorin Oakenshield, at yours,” he murmured, his voice deep and silky, and kissed the back of Bilbo’s hand, his eyes dark with promise. 

“Oh dear,” Bilbo breathed, half-laughing. “You romantic clot. Off with you before I lock you in the shop.” 

Thorin grinned, still holding his hand. “I’d eat all the chocolates.” 

“I’d let you.” 

Still smiling, Thorin gave Bilbo’s hand a squeeze and said. “I’ve got to go, Dìs is going to skin me for being so late.” 

“Tell her you got lost.” 

He rolled his eyes. “ _All_ too plausible an excuse. I have once already.” He released Bilbo and tucked his hand in his pocket. “Well.” 

“Well.” 

“9 PM.” 

“Yes.” 

“Allergies?” 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

“Good. Going.” 

They stared at one another for *another* long moment, before Bilbo lifted the hinged part of the counter and began playfully shooing Thorin out, following him to the door. “Go. Yes, before my cousin realizes I’m still open and comes to raid my ‘fridge and steal my spoons.” 

“Right.” Once at the threshold, he gave Bilbo a bit of a sheepish look and darted in to kiss his cheek, leaving Bilbo gobsmacked and cupping is face like a giddy teenager, savoring the touch. A last smile over his shoulder, then Thorin was gone, and the door swung closed, the bell ringing, Bilbo vibrating right along with it.

~~~~~~


End file.
